mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Grieves
Dan Grieves (June 30th, 1966) was born in England. When he was 20 years old he married Charlotte Grieves. Charlotte was an American Woman who was the daughter of a policeman by the name of Merritt Grant. That same year, they had a son together -- Danny Grieves. Danny was named after his father. In 1991, Dan joined the Police Force. A year later, his son was kidnapped by The Magic Man. This lead Dan on a hunt for his son. In 1994, his wife killed herself. This lead Dan to wanting to catch The Magic Man more than anything. In 1996 his investigation lead him to Passion Point where he believed The Magic Man may have originated. Dan moved in, and became a Detective on the Passion Point Police Force. Chief Garrick Wornos and Lt. Griffin Conway told him to leave the investigation alone, but Dan lead his own private investigation. He used unethical techniques to learn what people knew. He would stop at nothing to find out who the magic man was. He was partnered with Merritt Grant for a while. In 2010 after the retirement of his partner he was partnered with Riley Shirazi when she became a detective. He knew that Riley got help from her sister, Nikita Shirazi, but he didn't care as long as she got the work done. He also knew During the Passion Point Psychopath Murders, Dan was a suspect due to his hate for The Magic Man. Dan prevented Aidan Dark, Ricky Dark and Al Dark from leaving town. He was eventually cleared as a suspect. He also questioned Brittany Gaddon and her father, Carl Gaddon on what they knew using unethical means. After the murders were over, Dan was partnered with Ryder Dobrey. He continued working in Passion Point, searching for The Magic Man, and his son. =Childhood= Growing up Dan always wanted to be a police officer. He wanted to take down crooks, and put away bad guys. He was an only child growing up in England. He was a big fan of Doctor Who. Though he was from England, he was able to hide his accent very well. =Charlotte= Dan met Charlotte when he was 18 years old. She was only 16 at the time. Her mother was an Englishwoman, and her father an Englishman who had moved to the United States and become a police officer. The two started dating, and two years later they got married. It was in that same year that they had a son together, Danny. They were a very happy family, looking to build their future. =Police Officer= Dan became a police officer in 1991. It had always been his dream. Dan still made time for his wife and his five year old son. Though he was new on the force, Dan was very good at investigating. He was also good at making people talk. =The Magic Man= In 1992, Danny was taken by The Magic Man. A black rose was left on their doorstep. Dan had heard at work about The Magic Man. But he never thought that his own son would be taken. His wife was extremely distraught. She wasn't able to accept that her son was gone. She barely ate anything, hardly slept. Her father, Merrit Grieves, came to England to see her. But even he couldn't snap her out of it. In 1994, Charlotte drowned herself. This drove Dan insane, and made him vow to find The Magic Man no matter what it took. =Moving to America= In 1996, Merritt told Dan that The Magic Man likely originated in Passion Point, Florida. So Dan moved to Florida, and joined the state police. Eventually they sent him to work under Chief Garrick Wornos in Passion Point after Merritt pulled some strings. He was partnered with Merritt, and the two continued their investigation into The Magic Man. After the disappearance of Odessa Emerson however, The Magic Man seemingly disappeared from Passion Point. In 2009, Merritt retired from the force to go search for The Magic Man. Dan remained on the force, and began investigating on his own. He started using unethical techniques such as drugs that cause the user to hallucinate. This includes Brittany Gaddon, who's father Dan thought knew something. In 2011 he got a new partner in Riley Shirazi. He knew Riley got help from her sister, but didn't care as long as she got the job done. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= During the Passion Point Psychopath Murders, Dan was a suspect. He was one of three police suspects. During the investigation he tried helping investigators out, but mainly stuck to figuring out the identity of The Magic Man. He interrogated Carl Gaddon and Brittany Gaddon under the influence of drugs. He and Merrit tried figuring out who the Magic Man was, including by befriending the only known escaped victim -- Miley Boothe. When Aidan Dark and his brothers tried to leave town, Dan stopped them by shooting at them. Dan was eventually cleared from the investigation, but never found out the identity of The Magic Man. =Later Life= Dan continued his search for the Magic Man. He remained a Detective in Passion Point, but was paired with Ryder Dobrey after the arrest of Edward Adair. Dan never gave up in his search for his son, feeling that he still had to be alive. =Quotes= "He was obviously scum from the start. Unfortunately, we had no crime to investigate regarding him. Or at least... none that we knew of." - on Stephen Bartley "Oh she's just terrific. Totally terrific." - on his partner, Riley Shirazi "Going somewhere, boys? Now... I think it'd be best if you just come with me." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Suspects Category:MISTX4 Suspects Category:MISTX0